The aim of this research is to determine how the pharmacokinetic parameters of cis-thiothixene are affected by concomitant administration of paroxetine. Paroxetine is a potent inhibitor of CYP2D6, which may be an important pathway for the elimination of thiothixene. Thiothixene plasma concentrations will be determined using high-performance liquid chromatography.